


the (grant) proposal

by hoseoks_soda_on_the_side



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Co-workers, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoks_soda_on_the_side/pseuds/hoseoks_soda_on_the_side
Summary: you're a professor in the music department and have been eyeing the new hire for a while. good thing you're assigned to write a grant proposal for the department together.org-dragon is a hot music professor who's into you despite the fact that you embarrassed yourself horribly the first time you ever officially met.





	the (grant) proposal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by those pictures of jiyong in a plaid blazer and a bowtie. 
> 
> if there's enough interest, i may continue this as a series of oneshots.

At first, I wasn’t sure what to think about Professor Kwon when he first arrived on campus. I would see him around the department; our offices were just down the hall from each other. I’d be going to get my lunch from the break room while he was heading out for class, or I’d be going to go teach and walk by him making copies at the copier. We always made brief eye contact, smiled, mumbled our “hello-how-are-yous” to each other before heading off in our own directions. 

I didn’t even know his first name, and we had never gotten to introduce ourselves to each other. 

All I knew about him was that he was really, really cute and seemed to keep an opposite schedule.. 

Every time I thought about stopping by his office to chat and formally introduce myself, he was out. 

I wasn’t a part of the hiring committee, so it wasn’t until the semester’s first faculty meeting that I would get to officially meet him in person. 

I was in charge of bringing coffee and donuts this time around, so I was trying to balance a stack of donut boxes and a travel carafe of coffee up to the conference room when the worst happened. The heel of my shoe got caught in a crack in the sidewalk outside the building and snapped. 

Of course, I went down. So did the donuts, spilling across the sidewalk. The worst part, however, was the entire carafe of coffee that spilled down the front of my white blouse.  
And that is how I found myself meeting the handsome new professor in the department. 

While I sit there on my hands on knees, blinking, trying to take stock of the situation and figure out if anything is broken, a voice says, “Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“Yeah, I could use a hand,” I admit, glancing up and squinting into the sunlight. 

Professor Kwon has hurried over to me, brow furrowing in concern. He offers me a hand up and I take it, surprised at how soft his hands are. I wince as I get up.  
“Is your ankle okay? That looked like a nasty fall.”

I can’t even look at him; I’m so embarrassed. “I’m fine,” I say quickly, putting my hands on my hips and pretending to appraise the donut situation. 

“Um,” he says haltingly.

“What?”

“Uh…” He coughs. “Your shirt…”

I look down at myself. The coffee has indeed rendered my blouse entirely see-through. So my tits are out and I don’t even know this guy’s first name yet. 

“Oh, hell.” I cross my arms over my chest. He’s pointedly looking away, the tips of his ears reddening. “So, we won’t have donuts or coffee for the faculty meeting, and everyone can see my boobs through my shirt. Great. Just great.” My laugh sounds a little like a scream. “I don’t even know your name.”

He smiles, chuckling softly, though he still won’t look at me. Instead, he shrugs out of his plaid blazer and offers it to me. When I protest, he drapes it over my shoulders, forcing me to shrug into it. I quickly do the buttons up to try to hide my tits. 

Then, he reaches out to shake my hand. “Jiyong,” he says. 

“I’m Y/N...look, I’ll get your blazer cleaned after this; I’m so sorry…”

He smiles again, eyes sparkling. “Don’t worry about it.” Then, he glances at his watch. “We should head up; we’re going to be late.”

***

Honestly, I don’t even pay attention the entire meeting. First off, everyone is super pissed about no coffee or donuts and no one seems to care that I’m limping around on my broken-ass shoe. I just get some water from the water cooler and hold the cup between my hands while two of the oldies in the department bicker about proposed curriculum changes while the department head unsuccessfully tries to keep the peace. 

Jiyong is sitting across the table from me, and it’s taking everything in my power not to stare at him. He must think I’m such a dummy. What a way to make a first impression. 

I accidentally catch eyes with him when my head snaps up at some ridiculous bullshit one of the oldies says about our incoming freshman class, and Jiyong gives me a tiny smile when our eyes accidentally lock. Smiling stiffly back, I quickly return my attention to the clear depths of my water. 

Surely my heart skipped a beat because of all the adrenaline from my fall earlier, right?

Lost in my own thoughts, ruminating on all the better ways I could be spending my time than in this stupid meeting, I don’t catch anything else said until the department head says, “Y/N, I’d like you and Jiyong to work on a preliminary draft of the NEH grant for this funding cycle for the department.”

I gape at her, and then at him. He is just smiling brightly at me, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together, Y/N.”  
My plan to avoid him all costs to preserve what shreds of self-esteem I have has been foiled already. 

***

It’s after midnight the day of the deadline. Jiyong and I are huddled around his desk in his office, as we have been for so many nights these past months. We’ve been putting all of our spare time into writing this grant. It would allow us to do so many great things for the students here. God knows musicians always need more money. 

Nights and weekends we have spent together researching and drafting and revising and revising again, growing closer and closer with every passing day. After getting to know each other working on the grant, we started eating lunch in the break room together to chat about our research, texting each other during office hours to joke about students. We became fast friends, but nothing more. 

Unfortunately. God knows I’ve spent my fair share of time imagining what those long musician’s fingers can do. 

My fantasies, along with all of our months of labor, end when he clicks “submit.” 

“Done,” he says, leaning back in his chair with a weary smile on his face. 

I shake my head, yawning. “I can’t believe it’s over just like that.”

“It’s very anticlimactic,” he says with a grin. 

I start gathering my things. “You know, I was a little worried about how this would all go after we first met.”

His smile disappears, confusion written all over his face. “Wait, why?”

“Don’t you remember?” I ask, blinking. “Me falling, spilling coffee everywhere.”

“Of course I remember meeting you,” he scoffs. “How could I forget?”

Heat blooms across my cheeks. “Exactly,” I mumble, getting up to leave.

“Wait!” He grabs my hand. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant, how could I forget meeting my closest friend in the department?”

“Sure,” I reply, rolling my eyes, and he shakes his head in response. 

He hasn’t let go of my hand. 

I bite the inside of my cheek. Logically, I shouldn’t tell him this, but I’m exhausted and my brain is fried from staring at a grant all night. “You know, I wish we had met under better circumstances, though.”

He cocks his head at me. “What do you mean?”

“I kind of had a huge crush on you,” I admit. “And after embarrassing myself like that, I knew there was no way in hell I had any sort of chance with you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he says carefully.

When I look at him, it’s like a switch has flipped. His eyes are dark with desire. Still holding my hand, he tugs me closer to him, pulling me into his arms. “I’ve wanted you for a while now,” he says in a low voice. 

A shiver runs up my spine. “Are you serious?”

He licks his bottom lip, his eyes trailing down to focus on my mouth. “I’ll show you just how serious I am about you, Y/N.” He presses his mouth to mine, hard and wanting, and I instantly give in, melting against him and lips parting for him. 

His hands grip my hips as he nibbles my bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth. A small gasp escapes me, my fingernails trailing scratches down his back. He breaks the kiss, but only for a moment - only to sweep all of the stuff on his desk onto the floor so that he can pick me up and sit me on the desktop. 

My hands immediately tangle in his hair, tugging his face close to me so that we can resume our kiss. He hikes my skirt up around my waist, one hand palming me between the legs. I hiss with pleasure, throwing my head back. 

“What a good girl; you’re already so wet for me,” he purrs with a smirk. 

“I aim to please,” I say breathlessly as he continues grinding his palm against me. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk in the morning,” he growls. 

He pulls my panties down around my ankles and unzips his pants before pounding me into the desk. My hands grip knots in his shirt, breathes coming in short gasps as he fucks me senseless, his fingers teasing me even as he slams into me. 

Every time, right as I’m about to reach my high, his fingers disappear. “Not yet,” he croons. “Wait until I say so.”

I groan. “I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

His fingers brush against me lightly, and I swear my eyes roll back in my head. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” I nearly beg. “Please.”

“That’s my good girl,” he whispers, talented fingers knowing exactly what to do to send waves of pleasure coursing through me. I pull him close to me, hiding my face in his shirt to keep from screaming his name as I finally finish. . 

I’ll definitely be limping into the departmental meeting tomorrow, albeit for an entirely different reason this time.


End file.
